The Party Scene
by FTSKayleigh
Summary: Brennan has a teenage daughter. My first fic. Something happens to her daughter... well thats all im going to sayyy! Please R&R! its my first fic and i want to know how im doing!
1. Introduction

Introduction

"Come on, Parker" I said as I took the 6 year old boys hand. "Daddy's here" we walked to the car and I strapped him in. I slid into the front seat of the car. "Thanks for picking me up again, Booth"

"Don't worry about it. Where are we going? Am I dropping you off at your house or are you going to the Jeffersonian?"

"Just drop me off at the house please."

"You got it. I have to drop Parker off at his mother's first."

We drove to Rebecca's house and Booth took the little boy up to the door. She hugged her child and Booth and she said their goodbyes. He got back into the car and we drove to me and my mother's apartment.

"Thanks for driving me. Bye Booth."

"No problem. Do you want me to walk you up there?" He asks me this every time he drives me home. I usually say yes but I didn't want to be a hassle.

"No thanks. I think I can make it up the two flights of stairs by myself." I joked. I made my way up the stairs and went through my pockets to find my keys. When I finally found them I unlocked the door and stepped inside. But something was different. I felt like I was being watched or something. I checked out all of the rooms leaving my mom's room last. I opened the door and the cat jumped off of the bed to my feet, startling me. I never liked that cat. I'm allergic to cats but I'm use to Cinnamon. I pet him on the head and went out to the living room to watch television. I turned my head slightly to notice that the door was open.

"I swear I closed that!" I said to myself. But I went over and closed it anyways. I felt something grab my arm and I screamed as loud as I could. He put his hand over my mouth and I tried to pry it off. But he was too strong.

"Shhhh. If you listen to me and do as I say I'm not going to hurt you."


	2. Chapter 1

**Booths POV**

She always wanted me to walk her upstairs. But today she didn't. Maybe I should follow behind her anyways. Well I'm sure she's fine. I'll just leave. Maybe I should call her. Alright ill do that.

After about 4 rings the phone went to voicemail. So I decided to go up to the apartment just to see if she was alright.

"Natalie?" I saw that the door was still open which worried me slightly. I heard a strange man talking to her so I pulled my gun out. I walked around the corner and saw the man, holding a gun to Natalie's head and before he could even blink I shot him. Natalie screamed and I quickly comforted her.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I-I don't know what happened. I opened the door and checked every room and...and I don't know he must have gotten in because I left the door open." She started crying.

"Shhh it's not your fault. Come on let's just go to the Jeffersonian."

I really didn't want to worry Bones but I had to call her.

"Hey Bones. How's it going? I picked up Natalie from school. But she's going to come to the Jeffersonian."

"Why is she coming here?"

"Well, because when she went to the apartment she was held hostage by some guy. But don't worry, I shot him and called the police."

"What?!? Did you see who it was?!?"

"No, I didn't know who it was. I'll explain it all to you later Bones. Bye."

**Natalie's POV**

We were going up the elevator and booth comforted me again. I really thought I was going to die or something back there. I had never even been within 100 feet of a loaded gun. Of course my mother has a gun but it was never loaded if it was in our apartment. The elevator doors opened. I walked over to my mother and hugged her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes mom, I'm fine. Booth shot the guy."

"What did he want from you?"

"He wanted me to… steal the Grave Digger evidence and bring it to him. But he told me if I told anyone that he would find out and kill me." My mother just looked at the rest of her team. Hodgins always seemed to get tense when the Grave Digger case was talked about. I knew he was remembering when he was buried in that car with my mother. That was the scariest day of my life. I honestly didn't think they were going to get out of that car.

"I'm just going to go do my homework in your office."

"Alright then. Call me if you need any help"

I sat down at her desk. I loved her chair. It was so comfortable. I remembered the times when I was little and Booth would spin me in it. My daydreams were interrupted by a phone call. I looked at my cell phone and didn't recognize the number. I didn't answer it so I wouldn't get distracted from my homework.

An hour and a half and a few math pages later I was finally done. I decided to go and help my mother out on whatever she was working on. I love helping her out. I use to want to be an anthropologist but I really want to be a pediatrician now. Even though I love helping out my mom sometimes.

"Hey mom, need any help?"

"No, thanks. Did you get all of your homework done?"

"Yes I did. All I had was pre-calculus. You know the easy stuff." I joked. I remembered that call that I had gotten earlier and thought I would mention it.

"I got a call earlier and I didn't recognize the number. They left a voicemail but I haven't listened to it yet." My mom had a slight worried look on her face.

'"Booth, can you come here a minute?" She said as booth came running over. I didn't think it was this serious, I thought it might have just been one of my friends from school prank calling me or something.

"Yeah, what's up bones?"

"Can you listen to this voicemail message Natalie just received on her phone? She said it's from a number she doesn't recognize." He took the phone and proceeded to call the voicemail. He got a strange look on his face that worried me. He closed the phone and just looked at me with the same expression.

"What…What did it say?"

"Bones, can you come here a minute?" I knew it was something bad and he probably just didn't want to worry me by telling me what it said.

**Booths POV**

"I think the message was sent by whoever sent that man to your apartment."

"Well, what did it say?"

"I explained the rules very carefully. Just because you killed him doesn't mean it's over. I told you not to get anyone else involved and you broke that rule. I told you what the consequences were. You should have followed the rules."

**Trying to get these out every sunday but i cant promise anything. Yes, i am kind of changing some of the plot from The Hero in the Hold. please rate!! **

**Soo i have no idea where this plot is headed!! i need some time to think about it:]]**


	3. Chapter 2

**Natalie's POV**

Later that night at Natalie and Brennan's apartment

"Mom! Just tell me what the message said, please?"

"You don't need to worry about it, really!"

"Mom… am I in danger? I really think I should know if someone is trying to kill me or something"

"No, Natalie. You're fine! I promise."

"Alright. I'm tired.. Going to bed. Night!"

"Ok, I love you"

"Love you too."

Next day

"Bye mom! I love you"

"See you sweetie. Oh yeah! You're watching Parker after school, at Booth's house."

"Alright! Bye"

I made my way up to my first period class, Chemistry. My favorite class of the day. I've always loved sciences. I have 4 out of the 3 science credits we need to graduate. This year I'm taking two. Chem 2 and Anatomy and Physiology. I can easily say it is my best and favorite subject.

RINGGGG!

"Ohh great. Looks like I'm going to be late"

I walked into the door to see everyone staring at me as I took my seat. I hate walking in when everyone is already sitting down. It's so awkward.

As 2 o'clock rolled around I got really antsy as I wanted to leave and pick up Parker before the rush of parents got there. The last bell finally rang and I rushed out of the school. I made my way down Lake Hill street to Parker's elementary school. As I got nearer, I noticed he was already waiting for me by the car circle.

"Well that was easy. Parker!" I ushered him to come to me. He ran up and hugged me.

"Are we going to my house, or yours?"

"Yours. Do you have any homework?"

"Yeah, just math and I have to read for 30 minutes."

As we approached the French doors I searched my pockets for the key.

"Darn. Must have forgotten it" Luckily, I knew where the spare was. Under the flower pot by the front windows.

When I got in, Parker immediately ran to go do his homework as I called Booth to tell him we had arrived alright.

"Booth"

"Hey. Its Natalie. Me and Parker just got to your house and he's doing his homework right now."

"Alright, that's fine. I'll take you home around 8 when I get off. Your mom is working a long shift tonight and probably won't be off until about 2 in the morning"

"Awe, Ok. Bye"

"See you"

I started on my Anatomy homework and just as I found my book, my cell phone rang. It was another blocked number.

"He-Hello?"

"I clearly stated the rules. You did not follow them. You have one more chance to get me that evidence or I'm going to blow little Parkers brains out. I see him right now actually. You might want to close those blinds. I won't stop there. I will make sure something bad happens to everyone that you are close to. And it will be all your fault. I suggest getting me that evidence, ASAP. Meet me at the graveyard on Court and Hansen and deliver the evidence. Today." CLICK

I couldn't even think. I couldn't even speak.

**Hey guys! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN NEARLY A YEAR! But someone favorited my story recently so I'm going to continue it since I have figured out where I want this story to go. I just wrote a TON! I will update again tomorrow because i'm so excited about this story :]**


	4. Chapter 3

"Park…" No wait. I'll call Booth to come pick us up and take us to the Jeffersonian.

_Ringgg_

"Booth"

"Hey. On second thought, can you come pick us up? I have science homework that I really need help on."

"Yeah. Sure. That's odd. Natalie needs help on her science homework?" He chuckled

"Haha yeah, I know right? It's some annoying Anatomy stuff"

"Alright, I'll be there in a second"

"OK, Bye" Good. Booth was on his way. And pretty much as soon as I hung up that phone, Seeley was in the driveway.

"Parker! Come on! We're going to go to work with daddy."

"Yay!" The excitement in his voice made me smile.

The entire car ride was just me trying to think of how I could get to that safe and retrieve the grave digger evidence. I had a plan. Go do my homework in my mother's office, but make a slight detour. Grab the evidence and hide it in my bag. Then, I would make my way to the elevators and make a quick getaway. The graveyard that I was told to go to was only 4 blocks away and would take me about 15 minutes to walk to.

"I'm going to go to my mom's office and try to get this work done."

"Alright, well I'll take Parker so you're not distracted."

"Thanks." There it was. Her office. Only a few steps to the right and there was the safe containing evidence on hundreds of unfinished cases that my mother was working on. I knew the code by heart. The Jeffersonian used the same codes for everything. Probably not a good thing but it was good for me. I looked around a few times and slowly made my way into the safe. Found the evidence, and stuffed it in my backpack. My heart was now pounding out of my chest. I closed the safe and heard it lock. Still, no one was around. I quickly ran back into my mother's office to calm down. Now, it was phase 2 of this never-ending mission. I walked fast, not meaning to, to the elevators which just happened to be right next to Sweets office, and right in front of my mother and her entire team. Sweets was out of his office now and I thought I could make it.

"Hey, Natalie. Something wrong?" Sweets had snuck up on me.

"Haha , No. Not at all! I forgot something in Booth's car so I'm going down to get it." I think he could tell something was seriously wrong.

"Oh. Ok. Well when you get back, why don't I help you on your homework."

"That's fine. I'll be back in like 5 minutes." I said as I stepped into the elevator.

"Alright, I'll be here."

The elevator doors closed and my nerves were going crazy. I couldn't stand still. I just stole evidence from an unfinished case. Isn't that a federal crime? The doors opened and I stepped out. I walked across the street to the park and went on my way to the cemetery. I took a detour through the woods behind the park. This was my favorite place to go when I had to think. All of the trees swaying in the breeze; it's so relaxing, but not today. Today was different. I felt tense and scared. What was going to happen when I got to the cemetery? As soon as that thought came into my head, I felt nails digging into my arm. I tried to scream, but a rag was placed over my mouth. I panicked and started feeling lightheaded. My movements became slower and more sluggish. I started to black out and tried to fight the hand on my face, but they were too strong. The last thing I remember was the mysterious person gently letting me to the ground and saying shhh relax. Just relax.


End file.
